


Bubblewrap

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr song fic request. Bubble Wrap by McFly.





	Bubblewrap

Beam slammed the book shut. It jarred a shirtless Forth awake. Suddenly, he heard it. “This is goodbye isn’t it?” Beam sat at his desk, back to him. 

“Turn around and say that again,” Forth demanded him. He couldn’t believe this. He hoped with every ounce of his soul that the two of them could be mature about the long distance. Beam whirled around in his chair. They stared at each other for a moment. Beam finally said it again, “This is goodbye isn’t it?” 

“This better not be because of me studying abroad. We talked it over.” Forth tried not to show how much the question hurt him. He wasn’t doing very well, Beam noticed and instant regret flooded through him. He dragged his stupid self over to the sofa and sat in Forth’s lap. He leaned himself back against the arm as Forth’s head fell into his shoulder. 

“I’m stupid,” Beam announced. Forth only murmured agreement into his shoulder. There was no scar and it had been months but Beam placed a kiss to the spot where the hammer hit Forth’s head. Forth made no response. It slightly bothered him because he wanted Beam to understand that it wasn’t his fault. Shit happens, even if some dummy decides to hang a hammer from a roof. Forth wrapped his arms around him and looked up at him. Beam cupped his face to kiss his cheeks, forehead, and nose. Forth caught his lips. Forth wished it never went away, that feeling of hungrily kissing each other. 

“You see,” Forth said releasing Beam’s lips. “This is how it should be. You show me how much you’re going to miss me.” 

Beam only responded with another kiss. Forth learned that Beam was usually a man of few words. It took him forever to verbally communicate, but his actions always spoke true to his kind heart. Forth kissed him harder but then a wave of emotion hit him and he abruptly ended the kiss. 

“You were really thinking of breaking up with me?” Beam kissed him again. He didn’t want to think about how stupid he was being. He also didn’t want to see Forth’s face look like this anymore. The fact that Beam had been the one to set him on the verge of tears made him feel so guilty. 

“Shh,” Beam whispered mid-kiss. “Forget it. Please,” he begged and continued to kiss his boyfriend. Then he jumped off the sofa and offered a hand to him. Forth accepted it and got super excited when Beam led him towards the bed. It was late. Forth couldn’t help but think Beam looked hella cute in his pajamas. Once in bed, they cocooned themselves underneath the blankets, not an inch of space between them, a tightly woven embrace. 

“Besides-” Forth paused as he felt Beam’s arms tighten like a vice. Beam kept squeezing as if they weren’t already close enough. Forth squeezed back. “If you really miss me that much you can bubble wrap your delicate heart and then ship yourself to me.” 

“That’s overdramatic. I’ll just take a plane. Can I join you abroad for the first couple of weeks?” The thought never occurred to Beam until just now. 

Forth kissed him. “Can I-“ he kissed him again. A kiss would have to suffice. For Beam, it didn’t. He wanted a definitive answer. “seriously can I co-“ Another kiss and because Forth gave up teasing, Beam heard a voice say, “What do you think?” 

_What else could he say? He had to answer with a kiss, didn’t he? _


End file.
